Before the dawn
by oceanicsunrise20
Summary: The summer before fifth year, Harry saves Dudley from the dementor and everything changes. The cousins go on a journey to find themselves whilst gaining knowledge to defeat the dark lord, AU, swearing and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've written in awhile, I've had this idea in my head and wanted to get it down so here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy it! If there's any characters you'd like to see in this story please leave me a review and let me know! Please let me know what you think of my story! **

**This story isn't beta'd if anyone would be willing to beta my story drop me a message!**

**Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and no copywrite infringement is intended.**

Chapter 1.

Harry heaved a breath and staggered forwards, the weight of his cousin Dudley leaning against his side almost propelling him face first onto the curb. Gasping for air, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and slowly made his way up to number 4 private drive. As they made it to the door, Harry fumbled around in his pocket for his house keys, eventually managing to grip them he awkwardly pulled them out and inserted them into the lock, shoving the door open and pulling Dudley through into the house.

Harry and Dudley had just been attacked by dementors in little whining. It was only Harry's use of the patrons charm that saved the two of them

"Hello, aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, I need some help, Dudley's been badly injured" Harry shouted as he settled an almost comatose Dudley down on the sofa. When Harry did not receive a response from either his aunt or uncle, he walked through to the brightly lit kitchen in search of some chocolate for Dudley, there he found a note pinned on the fridge.

"Dudders, we have had to leave as quickly as possible, your father has been offered a position at at the firm in Scarsborough like we told you, unfortunately the firm needed your father there by tomorrow morning so we had to leave, I have left you some emergency cash and a bank card which your father will deposit money into every week like we spoke about, it's on the kitchen counter, i've left our new number at the bottom of this page if you need anything darling. Please ring us as often as possible! We love you,

Mum and dad".

Harry stared at the note in shock, that was the first he'd heard about a move to Scarsborough, why hadn't anyone mentioned anything to him?

A quiet moan from Dudley in the other room got Harry's brain working again and he quickly rooted through the kitchen cupboards grabbing as many chocolate items as he could carry. He made his way back into the living room and deposited all of the chocolate onto the table and sat down in front of Dudley. He opened a mars bar and waved it in front of Dudley's face.

"Come on big D, mars bars are your favourite, you need chocolate if you want to feel better" Harry said in the most encouraging voice he could muster.

Dudley's eyes opened to slits and he weakly grabbed the chocolate bar before putting the whole thing in his mouth. Harry grabbed another bar and handed that over as well.

After 20 minutes of this routine Dudley could finally sit up straight although his arms and legs were shaking rather badly.

"What the hell did you do to me? I'm going to fucking kill you" He grunted. Harry rolled his eyes as he passed Dudley another Chocolate bar from the dwindling pile on the table.

"What I did, dudders" he said mockingly, " was save your life. Those things were dementors, they suck away your best memories and would have taken your soul if I didn't stop them" Harry slumped back against the chair he was perched on and rubbed his eyes. It had been a stressful evening and he was worried about the statue of secrecy, he had used underage magic, and in a Muggle town as well. He had no doubt that he would be expelled.

Harry felt Dudley's eyes boring into him and looked up at his cousin.

"Do you want more chocolate or something?"

Dudley stared at him for a few more moments before looking away and clenching his fat fists.

"Why did you save me then, I thought you hated me? I can't see why you'd do something like that for me. And yes, more chocolate please" he murmured.

Harry smirked as he grabbed a few more bars off the table and handed them over.

"How are you feeling now?" He inquired as he inspected Dudley's face.

"Better" Dudley shrugged as he spoke around a mouth full of chocolate.

"Not perfect but better than before, now why don't you answer the question?" Dudley asked.

Harry sighed and picked the hem of the hoodie he was wearing.

"I saved you because you're my cousin, and because, after all the bullying and pain you've put me, and others through, I still think that maybe there's some hope left for you" Harry flinched when he'd finished speaking, he'd never been this open with Dudley before and had absolutely no idea why he was being this open with him now, he shivered in anticipation and he waited for the punch that was surely coming, except Dudley gave a snort of laughter. Glancing up Harry saw an amused look on Dudley's face and instantly felt his face heat up in anger.

"Think that's funny do you big D?" He snarled.

"Yeah Harry, I do. It's just a bit unbelievable isn't it? I never would have imagined you saving me, or thinking that there's any hope left for me" Dudley snorted again and glanced down at his still shaking hands. Harry sat and waited for Dudley to continue, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Mum and dad don't really care what I get up, never really have, all they want is for me to turn out like dad, finish school, maybe go to college and get some sort of qualification, and then go work for dads drilling company instead of going to Uni. I don't bother putting any effort into anything because as soon as I turn 18 I'll be working for dad and that's what my life will be. It's nice to know that someone has some hope for me" Dudley muttered as he fiddled with an empty chocolate wrapper. Harry was astounded, he didn't think Dudley had one ounce of aspiration in his body, Harry didn't even think Dudley could feel anything other than smug satisfaction. As Harry moved forward to comfort his cousin, a large hook nosed owl flew through the window and deposited a formal looking letter into Harry's lap before flying back out again.

"What's that" Dudley wondered, his eyes lighting up slightly as he inspected the letter.

"Well, I'm guessing it's my letter from the ministry telling me that I'm going to be expelled from Hogwarts" Harry answered nervously, his hands shaking as he gingerly grasped the envelope.

Dudley blinked up at him in confusion,

" Why would they expel you from Hogwarts? You've done nothing wrong have you? I thought you were a good boy" Dudley smirked at him, trying and failing to lighten the now sombre mood.

"They would expel me because I used underage magic in front of a Muggle. And there's a lot of things you don't know about me Dudley" Harry sighed.

"But that's not fair, you didn't do anything wrong you were saving both of our lives!" Dudley exclaimed jumping up off the couch in anger before falling back onto it as his legs gave out on him.

Harry opened the letter and quickly scanned it's contents, his worries were correct. He had been expelled from Hogwarts and he would go to court in a few days, there they would decide if his wand was to be snapped or if he would be allowed to keep it. He knew if he needed to, he could home study for his owls, if he passed them he could get himself emancipated. Harry silently passed Dudley another chocolate bar as he pondered his options. He had to get in touch with Dumbledore, and Sirius as quickly as possible, they'd know what to do, they'd help him surely. As he was readying himself to get up and write a note to Dumbledore he remembered the letter his aunt and uncle had left Dudley on the fridge.

"Ah shit, Dudley, I have to get in touch with my godfather and my headmaster, your mum left you a note on the fridge I completely forgot, go and read that, I'm going to send off my letter I'll be back down in 10 minutes" He said before rushing off upstairs.

When Harry got to his bedroom, he quickly grabbed some parchment and ink and scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore.

"Dementors attacked little whining, I used the patrons charm to save myself and Dudley, but I've just received a letter from the ministry telling me that I have been expelled and that I am to be at the ministry for a court appearance in 3 days time. What should I do sir? Please send a letter as soon as possible.

Sincerely Harry Potter.

Harry signed the letter and fetched Hedwig from her cage,

"Take this straight to Dumbledore please, and then come straight back" Harry asked. Hedwig gave him an affectionate nip on his ear before flying out of the window in the direction of Hogwarts. After sending off his letter to Dumbledore, Harry hunted around in his trunk until he found the mirror Sirius had given to him the previous Christmas.

"Padfoot" he whispered urgently, He had to repeat himself several times until finally his godfathers haggard face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry! Thank God I've been worried ever since I found out what happened, Dumbledore came by to tell us the news, he's just left to visit the ministry, he's trying to get your court order overturned and get you a place back in the school" Harry slumped in relief on hearing this and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank fuck for that, I was worried I was going to have my wand snapped". Sirius gave him a reassuring smile.

"I doubt it'll come to that prongslet, and if it does I'm always here for you kiddo" Sirius reassured him.

Harry and Sirius spoke on the mirror for several more minutes before Harry broke the connection and headed back down stairs to find Dudley. He found him still on the sofa, clutching the note in one hand and a large black duffel bag in the other. Dudley looked up at Harry with a massive smile on his face as he waved the letter around.

"I think my prayers have been answered, I can finally get away from mum and dad, and if you do get expelled at least we'll have money to live on" Dudley gave out a joyous yell as he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw on the floor. Harry blinked in shock as he thought over Dudley's words.

"What do you mean we Dudley..."

"Well, you saved my life, and were cousins, just think, it would be so fun, travelling the world together, doing anything we wanted, whenever we wanted! You could even tell me more about your magic!"

When have you ever been interested in magic" Harry stuttered out.

"Well, I've kind of always been interested in it, I never said anything about it or tried to make it obvious because I didn't want to disappoint mum and dad and well, Ive always wanted magic too, and think I might actually have a little bit..." Dudley rambled as he scuffed his shoe against the carpeted floor.

"What makes you say that?" Harry inquired.

Dudley looked back at him with a small glare.

"Promise you won't take the piss Harry?"

Harry nodded his agreement and sat back down in his chair.

"Well, in my first year of high school, this stupid maths teacher pissed me off because I got something wrong, he kept making fun of me and the rest of the class laughed. The next thing I knew he flew back and fell over a table. That's the only thing that's happened that made me think that maybe I have magic to, do you think it's possible" Dudley questioned bouncing up and down on the sofa as he stared at Harry.

"I'm not sure Dudley, but we could find out? I'll take you to diagon alley, I know of somewhere that might be able to do a test on you" Harry murmured.

Suddenly, Dudley looked up and pointed out the window.

"I think you've got more mail".

Harry turned around to see another owl approaching the house, it flew in and circled the room once before dropping the note and flying back out.

Harry unfolded it to see a page of Dumbledores handwriting.

"Dear Harry,

I have spoken to the ministry and I cannot say it is all good news, you court hearing has been overturned and you wand will not be snapped, but unfortunately you no longer have a place within Hogwarts walls. I do hope you figure something out m'boy, I have the upmost faith in you. Unfortunately, our correspondence must end here, I am not allowed contact you anymore. I wish you the best of look for your future Harry.

Sincerely, Albus, Percival, wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore.

Harry started at the letter in shock, and no small amount of anger. He was happy that Dumbledore had gotten the trial overturned, but couldn't the man give him at least a shred of advice or assistance?

"well, what does it say then?" Dudley questioned.

"My court hearing has been overturned, but I have been expelled from Hogwarts" Harry said emotionlessly and he stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He folded it up and tucked it into his picked before looking at Dudley despondently.

"What do I do now Dud?"

Dudley got a constipated look on his face and stuck his tongue out slightly as he thought.

"Well, I have an idea for tonight, I know dads got a couple of bottles of vodka stashed in his room, why don't we have a few drinks and you tell me all about that school, and then tomorrow we can go to that diagonal place you mentioned?". Harry smirked,

"You mean diagon alley?" Dudley rolled his eyes for slowly getting up off the sofa, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"Come on, let's get pissed it'll make you feel better".

Two hours later found the boys sat in Dudley's room on some pillows, a litre bottle of vodka next to each boy.

"And then, and then" Harry hiccupped,

"Fred and George gave him a potion that dyed all of his hair red and gold and gave him purple spots" Harry exclaimed before the both of them once again dissolved into roars of laughter. Once they had both calmed down they sat in a companionable silence for several minutes before Dudley began to speak.

"I can't believe half of the things that happened to you in that school, is that normal for a magic school?" he enquired. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, most magic schools, are normal, go to lessons, see you friends, the usual, I just seem to have bad luck".

"That seems a bit coincidental don't you think? I don't know, that Dumbledore fellow seems a bit suspicious. I mean, he's the headmaster and from what you've said about him, I think he'd know about a teach being possessed". Dudley murmured thoughtfully. Harry paused for moment to think. Dumbledore wouldn't possibly do that would he? Dumbledore was the leader of the light, the defeater of Grindelwald, Dumbledore was amazing and he cared about Harry.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that to me Dudley, he's a great man, he's only trying to do what's best for the wizarding world" Harry slurred.

Dudley shrugged,

"You said he's like, a judge though right?" Dudley questioned.

"Chief of the wizenagamot, that's sort of like a judge, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, wouldn't he know your godfather didn't have a trial then? In fact, when your godfather got out of prison and you found him, he would have been able to get him a trial wouldn't he? Instead of making him go into hiding". Dudley shrugged again,

"If he's as powerful as you say, he probably would have been able to more".

This statement stopped Harry short. Was he seriously considering that Dumbledore could have kept Sirius from having a trial. Surely not? But, if he had done that, what else could he have done?. Harry leant back on the floor and stared up the ceiling, he needed answers, they were definitely taking a trip to diagon alley tomorrow.

"That's a good point, Dud, were going to need some answers. We better head to sleep soon, were taking that trip into diagon alley tomorrow". Dudley grinned at him happily before clearing away the vodka bottle and climbing into bed, Harry made a make shift bed on the floor out of some extra pillows and grabbed a duvet. Now that he and Dudley weren't fighting, they had actually become pretty decent friends, it was surprising how well they got along with his aunt and uncles influence. That was Harry's last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Diagon alley! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I didn't end up writing Diagon alley in this chapter because the gringotts scene ended up being too long, but it will definitely be in the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. If you have any questions/ideas please let me know in a review! **

**Are there any characters you would like to see in this story? **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2.

Harry awoke early the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in through the open window, he instantly rolled over and covered his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach rolled, if this was a hangover, he never wanted to drink again. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and glanced up at Dudley. He was just beginning to wake up, with a groan he opened his eyes and looked over at Harry before shutting his eyes tightly again.

"Urgh, could you close the curtains mate, even my eyes are hurting" he groaned out.

Harry slowly stood up and wobbled as a wave of vertigo hit him, he grabbed the wall and waited for it to pass before he slowly stepped over to the window and shut the dark blue curtains, blocking out the bright sunlight.

"Thanks mate, guess I'd better get up then since we've got so much to do today" Dudley lazily grinned at him before slowly getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

"Sleep and chocolate definitely helps the effects of those dementor things, I really hope I don't come across another one of them". Harry laughed as he picked his things up from the night before.

"So do I, but I can't see it being likely, I'm going to get dressed and then I'll start making some breakfast, I'll meet you downstairs in 10" Harry said before making his way to his bedroom.

10 minutes later found both Harry and Dudley in the kitchen starting a big breakfast. They'd both decided on a fry up because they thought the grease would help their hangovers.

"What's the plan for today then Harry" Dudley asked as he tried to fry some bacon in the pan.

"Well, once we've eaten breakfast, I suggest we pack some bags, I'm not sure if we should come back to this house, your mum and dad could return at any time".

"That's fair enough, it will be a lot easier to get things done without them in the way" Dudley agreed thoughtfully.

"Once we've packed our bags, I'll call the knight bus, I told you about that right? And then we'll head to diagon alley and get everything we need". Harry said whilst frying their eggs and sausages.

"I never thought I'd be this excited about magic, I know you've told me a lot about what it can do but, I can't wait to hear more" Dudley exclaimed.

"Can we still find somewhere to test me for magic Harry"?

"Im going to take us to gringotts first and speak to the goblins, they might know somewhere for us to get the test done, I'm hoping they can also tell me some more about my vaults, Dumbledore hasn't told me much about my inheritance, and apparently my parents were rich so, I need to learn more".

"Did your mum and dad not leave a will? Surely that would tell you about your inheritance".

Harry frowned at this, a will was something he hadn't thought of before, but it definitely made sense.

"I'll ask the goblins about that too, thanks for the suggestion Dud" he said and smiled over at his cousin.

Once they'd finished eating, they headed upstairs to pack their things. Harry headed into his room and instantly went to his loose floorboards. From within he pulled out his school trunk, containing his school uniform, books, the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year, containing pictures of his parents, some sweets and chocolate left over from his last visit to honeydukes and some assorted knick knacks. He also pulled out his firebolt from inside the loose floor boards and carefully put it into his trunk.

His school trunk was starting to fall apart since he'd now had it since he was eleven years, old, he was going to have to purchase a new one, he was hoping for one like Moody's that had seven compartments, one of which was a little flat. That would useful to store books and any other things he'd acquired. He was going to need to gain as much knowledge as possible if he wanted to defeat Voldemort. It was going to be difficult alone, but he had the will power to pull through.

He grabbed some of the clothes the Dursleys had given him, and his emergency bag of galleons, he hoped he'd have enough for the knight bus in there. He let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to head towards diagon alley, he left her cage in the room and decided to buy her a new one, it would be too difficult to take with him. He put his money bag into his pocket and put a coat on before grabbing his trunk and heading downstairs, he didn't have to wait long for Dudley to heave his suitcase down the stairs.

"What have you got in that thing, an elephant?" he remarked.

"Ha ha, very funny. No I don't, I've got all of my clothes, my boxing things, a couple of martial arts and exercise books I thought we could both use to get more fit, and some pictures and things. I'm glad this thing has wheels or we wouldn't be going anywhere" Dudley exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin and opened the front door pulling his trunk out behind him, once Dudley was outside, he locked the door and the two walked up the road to the park. Once there, Harry looked around to make sure no one was around before pulling out his wand and calling the knight bus. A moment later, a bright purple triple decker bus pulled to a screeching halt in front of them, almost knocking an unsuspecting Dudley on his arse. Dudley gaped at the bus in shock and stared wide eyed as Stan shunpike climbed down the stairs.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening". After giving his speech, Stan finally looked up at the two passengers before shouting back to Ernie the driver.

"Hey Ern, guess who's back. It's Neville longbottom".

Harry awkwardly shuffled his feet as he glanced at Dudley.

"Actually Stan, I lied to you when I told you my name was Neville, now can you let us get on and buy our tickets? We're going to the leaky cauldron".

Stan stared at him for a minute before jumping off and grabbing Harry's trunk.

"Whatchoo waiting for then? Come on, get on" Harry quickly got on board the bus with Dudley following and found the two of them seats near the front of the bus away from the other passengers, Stan deposited their luggage in front of them and got out his ticket machine.

"So, if you ain't Neville, who are ya?" He asked.

"Sorry Stan but I don't feel comfortable telling you that, now how much do I owe you?"

Stan gave him a disappointed look before pulling their tickets off and handing a ticket to each boy.

"That'll be 3 galleons and 6 sickles each".

Harry handed over the required amount of money and off the went.

"Take 'er away Ern" Stan said as he took a seat at the front, and off the bus went with a loud crack.

"You okay there Dudley"? Harry asked his cousin. He wasn't sure how Dudley would react to certain things in the magical world, and the knight bus certain was an interesting first experience

"I'm okay" Dudley gulped.

"This is weird though, but I kinda like it. That Stan bloke seems a bit strange".

"Most wizards and witches are a bit strange" Harry laughed.

Several stops later and they got off the knight bus outside the leaky cauldron. Harry and Dudley made their way inside and went straight up to the bar.

"Hey Tom, I'm in Diagon alley for a bit doing some shopping but I need a favour if that's okay?" Harry asked Tom the barman nervously.

Tom looked up at Harry and gasped, Harry had to gently shush the man to stop him from announcing his appearance in the pub.

"Is there anywhere we could speak in private?" Harry questioned him a whisper.

Tom nodded and then gestured for them to follow him to the back.

"What can I help you with today then Mr Potter"? Tom asked.

"First of all Tom, this my cousin Dudley" Harry introduced his cousin to the bartender and the two shook hands.

"Secondly, if at all possible could you set us up with a room? If you have one, a room with two beds would great. We're going to get some things done in Diagon and we'll need somewhere to put our luggage".

"Not at all Mr Potter, if you leave your things with me, I'll have a room all sorted for you, for when you get back!" Harry smiled at the man, exceptionally grateful for his help, it was nice to know that some people would still be willing to offer him some assistance.

"I was also wondering if you could possibly put a glamour on me? I would rather people not know that I'm in Diagon alley. Something bad happened yesterday that I'm sure will make it into the prophet and I don't want to be seen". Tom nodded his head in agreement and pulled his wand out. Of course Mr Potter, would you also like a glamour?" he asked looking at Dudley.

Dudley gave a questioning look at Harry whilst he thought the offer over. It would probably be good for him to look different in case they were seen together later.

"Yes, please give Dudley a glamour as well. Could you make us look older if possible, and darker features?" Harry suggested.

Tom nodded before he waved his wand over each of them one at a time. When he was finished they looked remarkable similar. They both had dark brown eyes and hair, Harry's jaw and cheek bones become quite sharp whilst Dudley's face retained some of its pudge.

"That's the best I can do boys, I hope it helps".

"Wow, thank you! You look completely different Harry" Dudley exclaimed. Harry laughed at him,

"That's the point Dudley".

They said their goodbyes to Tom and made their way to the entrance to Diagon alley, Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and tapped the correct bricks to get into alley.

"I hope you're ready for this Dud, it's a pretty amazing sight" Harry gushed.

As the bricks parted, Dudley caught his first glance of Diagon alley and gasped. A massive grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up as he took in the shops in all of their glory.

"Wow, this is insane!". They shared a quick grin before Harry dragged him down the alley towards gringotts.

"Now, Gringotts bank is owned by goblins, they're very proud creatures so whatever you do, don't offend them, and don't stare at them too much" Harry suggested as they walked towards the large white building.

When they made their way inside, Harry walked up to the first available teller and cleared his throat. The goblin grunted and carried on filing some paperwork.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could access my vault? I was also wondering if there was anyone available that I could talk to about my account?" Harry questioned politely.

"Key" The goblin said in a bored tone.

"I don't have a key, Dumbledore was holding it for me, and I'm unable to get it back off him" Harry murmured sadly.

"If you have a lost or stolen key, you will have to go through a verification process and will have to pay 5 sickles to procure a new key. What is your name" The goblin asked as he continued with his paper work.

"Harry potter" the goblin stilled when he heard this and looked up at Harry.

"Mr Potter, gringotts bank has been sending you letters about your account for many years now, you have been sent several summons to come and speak with your accounts manager, why did you not come before now?" the goblin growled.

"I haven't received any letters from gringotts sir, I didn't even know I had an accounts manager" Harry stated in confusion.

The Goblin frowned at him for a minute before getting out of his seat and waddling past the two boys.

"Follow me Mr potter, I'm going to see if your account manager is available".

Harry and Dudley followed the goblin through gringotts down a hallway where many offices were located. The goblin stopped outside one of the doors and told the boys to wait before knocking and entering. He came back out several minutes later and told the boys to enter.

Inside the room was a large desk with bits of paperwork piled haphazardly over it, some weapons were mounted across the wall, and a large bookshelf took up space in a back corner.

"Ah Mr Potter, it's nice that you have finally shown up at Gringotts, and you've bought a friend I see". Said the goblin who was sat behind the desk.

"Yes, sir, this is my cousin Dudley, he's come to diagon alley with me because we were hoping to get him tested to see if he has any magic blocks in place". The goblin nodded at this and the offered them each a seat before pulling a file from one of the many stacks on his desk.

"Now Mr Potter, My name is Sharpaxe and I am your accounts manager, I have been informed that you have not been receiving any mail from Gringotts, is that correct?" He asked. Harry nodded in agreement and Sharpaxe frowned.

"That is very troubling news, we will find out who has been directing your mail, but I believe I know who the person may be, and it relates to the problem I was hoping to discuss with you". Sharpaxe rifles through the folder and passed over several sheets of parchment, these are the statements for the savings account that your parents left for you, and these" he paused as he pulled some parchment out of a different file, "are statements for your family vault".

"What family vault?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"The Potter family has a large vault that contains gold, jewellery, books and other items that your parents left to you when they died, you will gain access to the vault when you come of age on your seventeenth birthday, has no one informed you of this Mr Potter"? Harry sat back in his chair in shock, he had another vault? Why hadn't Dumbledore told him of this?

"No, Sharpaxe, no one's told me about this, a lot of information I should know has been kept from me" Harry muttered. Dudley patted his shoulder in comfort and gave him a small smile,

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be sorted out and you'll be fine" Dudley said encouragingly.

"Your cousin is indeed correct, now, if you'll take a look at each of the bank statements, you'll see several withdrawals have been made, none of them have been authorized, and I believe I may know who has been withdrawing this money".

Harry scanned each piece of parchment carefully noticing that 15,000 galleons had been taken out of his family vault every year since November 1981.

"Who do you think has been taking this much money from my vaults? Harry questioned, his foot started tapping and his began to beat faster, he was starting to get irritated, someone was stealing from him and he needed to know who it was.

"Albus Dumbledore was authorised to take money out of your savings account every year for your school supplies, I believe he was the one who was making withdrawals from your family account, he has named himself your magical guardian, but as your magical guardian he should have no access to your family vault, unless he bribed someone within gringotts". Sharpaxe snarled.

"I have a magical guardian"? Harry was shocked, something else the old coot had kept from him, Dudley was definitely into something when he said Dumbledore was suspicious.

"Yes, a magical guardian is someone your parents put in place to look after you in case they pass away, as s your parents will was sealed, Albus Dumbledore named himself as your magical guardian". Harry sat up a bit straighter at this.

"Do you know where Harry can get a copy of the will? Dudley asked eagerly.

"I believe a copy was left in your family vault before your parents died, that will be the only copy of the will that is not sealed, I will send a goblin to retrieve it for you".

Sharpaxe left the room briefly and spoke with a goblin outside before entering the room again.

"Now, as you are no longer in possession of your key, we will have to do an identity check, we goblins can tell that you are in fact Harry potter, but we do these checks as a formality, this check will tell us your heritage and any other families you may be descended from" Sharpaxe began to pull some parchment and a large ornate box out of a draw and placed them on a section of his desk that wasn't covered in paperwork. Out of the box he pulled a golden knife, embossed with rubies.

"Mr potter, take this knife and cut your finger, let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment if you please" Sharpaxe ordered.

Harry did as he was told and let three drops of his blood fall onto the parchment. Both Harry and Dudley gasped as red lines began to dart all across the parchment. When it stopped, Sharpaxe turned the parchment around and looked over it, a shocked look coming to his face.

"Mr potter it seems you are descended from several families that are believed to have died out, on your father side, you are descended from the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell and Gage families. And, on your mother's side, you are descended from the, Beaufort, Volant, and Temblay families".

"But my mother was a Muggle born" Harry Protested.

"Evidently not, your mother was probably descended from a squib".

Harry and Dudley shared a look before they both looked back at Sharpaxe.

"Sir, my mother is Harry's aunt, Harry's mother's sister, does that mean I am also descended from these families?" Dudley queried.

Sharpaxe took more parchment from the draw and placed it on the table,

"Please repeat the process" Sharpaxe ordered.

Dudley cut his finger and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment.

Sharpaxe once again took the parchment and looked it over.

"This is interesting Mr Dursley, you are also descended from the same families on your mother's side, but you are also a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, she did not have any heirs so I wonder how that happened" Sharpaxe peered at Dudley over the rim of glasses before setting the parchment down in front of him.

"Wow, between us we're descended from three founders" Harry said in awe.

"I guess my dad must be descended from Hufflepuff, that's pretty funny" Dudley snickered

"Does this mean I also have vaults? Dudley asked Sharpaxe.

The goblin gave a brief nod before once again leaving the room, he summoned another goblin and requested the folders of a further eight families".

"I will receive the folders for the families you are both descended from and you can look through the contents, Mr Dursley, if you would like I can set you up a family vault or, you can make one of your existing accounts your main account" Sharpaxe suggested.

"Does that mean I would have to change my name"? He questioned."

"Not necessarily Mr Dursley, if you wanted to change your name you would be welcome to, but we will discuss that when we get the relevant files back, now, are there any questions you would like to ask me Mr Potter?"

"Is there anywhere we can get Dudley's magic tested? Since he's descended from Hufflepuff he will have some magic, won't he?"

"We can give him a full magical evaluation here at Gringotts that will verify if he has any magic, if there is a magical block, we can also remove the block, for a fee of course" Sharpaxe smiled grimly. Harry and Dudley nodded their consent to this before Harry asked his next question.

"I was expelled from Hogwarts yesterday and I'm going to need access to all of my vaults is there any way I can become emancipated?" Sharpaxe steepled his fingers as his stared at Harry for a moment,

"The easiest way for you to become emancipated is to complete your owls through self-study, once you have completed your owls I will do the emancipation paperwork for you and if we can get it put through quietly, you will be emancipated within the week".

"How can I complete my Owls?" Harry questioned.

"I will set up a meeting with the examination board for say, two months from now? They will give you the exams for whatever owls you would like to complete".

"That would be amazing, Also, I'm looking for a trunk that has several compartments, preferably one that can fit a small apartment in. I'm also looking for some other items that may be a little more... Difficult to come by, one of them is a time turner" Harry said hesitantly.

"I would suggest going to Borgin and Burke's in Diagon Alley he should have what you require and if not, he will be able to acquire it for you".

"The last question I have is, how can I self-study for my owls if I cannot use magic? My wand still has the trace on it".

"If you purchase the trunk you want, Borgin will be able put some enchantments on it that will allow you to use magic in there without the ministry detecting it". Harry let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and sank back into his seat. He finally felt as if he was making some progress and hope blossomed, in his chest. Just then, a knock sounded at the door and another goblin entered the room, he briefly spoke to Sharpaxe in gobbledygook before handing over several folders before leaving the room.

"Harry, we will begin with you, here is the copy of your parents will, and here are the folders containing the summaries of your vaults" Sharpaxe stated as he handed over the folders.

Harry quickly opened the envelope containing the will and read its contents. He instantly began shaking and his hands balled up into fists crumpling the parchment in his hand.

"Harry calm down, what does it say?" Dudley enquired.

"Apparently, if my parents died I was supposed to go to the Longbottoms, if they were unavailable for whatever reason, Sirius black my godfather was supposed to take care of me, and if he wasn't available, Minerva McGonagall was supposed to take me in, as she was a close friend to my grandparents and was my father's honorary aunt. It says under no circumstances was I supposed to go the Dursleys, and it also says that Dumbledore was a witness to the will and that he was the one he sealed the will" Harry seethed. He felt himself beginning to lose control of his magic and drew in some short sharp breaths, Sharpaxe pressed a cold glass of water into his hand and he took a small sip.

"Are you in control of yourself now Mr Potter?" Sharpaxe questioned. Harry gave a brief nod before going through his other folders. His accumulated wealth made him a billionaire and he owned houses all around the world, after going through the folders he was left in a state of shock.

"Are you sure these are real? These say that I'm a billionaire" Harry said in awe.

"I'm certain that they are real Mr Potter" Sharpaxe said with a chuckle.

"Mr Dursley, here are the summaries of your vaults". Dudley grabbed the files and looked through them.

"Wow, I own property? I thought it would just be money in the vaults" Dudley asked in confusion.

"All of the possessions the families you are descended from are now yours, that includes properties".

"There's a lot of money in these as well" Dudley said shakily.

"Now Mr Dursley, will you be wanting to change your name?". Dudley thought it over for a few moments and then nodded.

"I would like to become Dudley Beaufort if that's okay with you Harry?".

"Of course, it is Dud, I was hoping to just leave all of the accounts from your mum's side of the family to you since I already have several vaults". Harry stated.

"I'll do the paperwork for that as well Mr Beaufort if you'd like that?" Sharpaxe said.

"Wow Harry, that's really generous of you, and it's going to take a while to get used to being called Dudley Beaufort" He said with a weak chuckle.

"Sharpaxe, could I possibly change my name to Hadrian Peverell? I'll just use Harry as nickname". Sharpaxe nodded and got out the required paperwork for everything they had spoken about and the two boys signed everything.

"Now that, that's sorted, I'll escort you both through to our medical rooms, Mr Beaufort you will have a magical examination, and If you are found to have magical blocks, you shall have them removed. Mr Peverell, I will advise you to have a magical scan, and a health assessment as well, to check for any potions or blocks, just on the safe side". Harry agreed and together they went through to the assessment room.

Dudley went first and spent almost a full hour with the goblin healer, when he came out, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Harry, I'm fully magical! I had a magical block on my magic and couldn't access any of it! I feel completely different now, like a part of me has been missing!" Dudley almost shouted in joy.

Harry laughed and gave his cousin a brief hug.

"I'm so happy for you Dudley! I'll be able to teach you magic now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr Peverell, it is time for your examination, please follow me through to the examination room". The healer said gruffly.

"Good look Har" Dudley whispered and Harry gave him a tight smile in response before following after the healer.

Once in the room, Harry was told to lie down on the bed, the goblin started with a full health examination.

"Almost everything looks good here Mr Peverell, the only problems I see are that you have a loyalty potion keyed to you from one Albus Dumbledore, it is rather weak now as it was placed on you almost a year ago, but I will be able to get the rest of the potion out of your system. The other problem I see is that you have some malnutrition that is affecting your height, it is also affecting your magic and your muscle growth. I can correct this through a series of potions but it will cost you. If you choose to take the potions, I will set up a payment plan where I will send you the potions every week and the money will go straight out of your vaults. When you have the taken the full course of potions, I will send you a letter notifying you and the money will no longer be taken from your account, is that agreeable to you Mr Peverell?"

"That would be great, thank you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I will now begin the magical examination Mr Peverell, please lie back".

After the magical exam the healer gave Harry his results,

"It seems you have a 30% block on your magic, I can remove it for you but it will cost you a fee".

"Remove it please" Harry said quietly.

The block removal took a further twenty minutes, but when it was done Harry felt like a new person.

Harry left the exam room and went to join Dudley and Sharpaxe.

"How did the exam go then? Dudley asked.

"It went really well, I had a block on 30% of my magic that has been removed, and I'm going to be put on malnutrition potions, the main problem is that I had a loyalty potion keyed to me that's been taken out of my system. I feel different now as well though!" Harry said happily.

"Now, if you are going to get Dudley a wand, I wouldn't suggest going to Ollivanders because the Wands he produces will have the trace on them. There is a shop in knockturn alley that sells wands, it's across the street from Borgin and Burke's I would suggest going there.

I have also sent through an application for Mr Beaufort to do some exams on the same day as you Harry, the results will determine when Dudley will be able to complete his owls, this means you will not have to attend Hogwarts" Barkaxe informed them.

"Thank you Barkaxe, that's fantastic. If possible, could we both remove some money from our vaults? Also, are there any bags we could purchase that can hold a lot money"? Harry questioned.

"We have some bags that are weightless and that can also carry as much gold as you need, they are bigger on the inside. They are 11 sickles per bag". Harry and Dudley both purchased a bag and then went to get some money out of their vaults before leaving gringotts.

**A/N: Next chapter is Diagon Alley, please leave a review and tell me what you think! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm posting this chapter a few days early as I have a busy week with work. My regular update schedule should be Wednesday's and Sundays. I really hope you like this chapter, if you have any ideas or feedback please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I still don't have a beta so if you would be willing to beta this story please send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to this story belong to J.K Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3.

Harry and Dudley left gringotts and made their way back out into Diagon alley, they had been in gringotts for almost three hours and Diagon alley was now bustling with wizards and witches doing their shopping. Harry looked up and down the alley until he saw the dingy sign pointing to Knockturn alley.

"We should head to Knockturn and go to Borgin and Burke's first, then we'll get your wand and come back to Diagon" Harry said.

Dudley nodded his agreement and the two made their way through the busy streets. The boys window shopped as they passed through, examining the different magical items each shop had on display. Dudley was especially excited about a store that sold magical combat gear and camping equipment and couldn't wait to get inside and have a proper look around.

Finally, they made it to Knockturn alley. They walked through the gloomy streets keeping their heads down. Eventually they made it to Borgin and Burke's. The store was in desperate need of repair, it was centuries old and the age was showing, some of the bricks at the front of the store were crumbling and the sign at the top of the store was barely hanging on.

"Are you ready to head in? Harry asked his cousin nervously, knowing that Burke was a rather shady character. Dudley nodded his head and together they walked into the store.

They walked into a complete hovel, dust and spider webs covered every available surface and boxes were stacked haphazardly around the room. The walls were almost black with mould and pieces of brick and concrete were scattered across the floor.

Harry carefully ventured into the room, extremely grateful for the glamour Tom had put on himself and Dudley. To the left side of the room, there was a small desk with a bell on it, Harry walked over and rang the bell, several seconds passed and nothing happened so Harry rang the bell again. Dudley had wandered off towards one of the shelves and was looking through some books that had definitely seen better days when an elderly man appeared from around the corner. He was wearing black robes, and his long grey hair was matted leaving large clumps of knots scattered around his head.

"What can I do for you today boys"? The man growled. Dudley slowly wandered back over to Harry, keeping a cautious eye on the strange man. Borgin and Burke's definitely wasn't a place they wanted to stay in for long.

"Are you Mr Borgin"? Harry questioned. Borgin gave him a long assessing look before grunting in reply.

"And who might you be? I very rarely get new customers; most folk don't come around these parts".

"We were sent by Sharpaxe from Gringotts, we're looking for some items that might be difficult to get and we were told that you're the best person to come to".

"And what exactly are you looking for"? Borgin questioned.

"We need two trunks with compartments, preferably ones that won't detect magic that is done on the inside" Harry said. The old man nodded briefly before disappearing back around the corner, when he returned, he was holding two small boxes. He placed the boxes on the floor and tapped each box.

"They've got shrinking charms on them amongst other things" Borgin grunted.

"What are the other things" Dudley questioned hesitantly.

"They've got Feather light charms on them, they've impervious to certain spells, they are waterproof and Jas you stated, magic done on the inside of them cannot be detected. Now, these trunks have seven compartments, what you do with each compartment is completely up to you, but the fifth compartment in both trunks has cooling charms on it, I would highly suggest using this as a potion's storage area. The seventh compartment on each trunk is an apartment, a rather large apartment at that. Inside the apartment, you can charge the colours and decorations and such as you like, just press your wand to the walls or floors and think of how you'd like them to look and it will happen" Borgin stated.

"Thank you, Sir," Dudley said excitedly.

Borgin snorted and shook his head.

"Don't go calling me Sir, just call me Borgin, Kid, now I don't think you two told me your names". Harry and Dudley glanced at each other briefly, Harry wasn't sure it was the best idea to tell Borgin their names, the main reason being that most of his customers were death eaters".

"Mr Borgin, we are not sure if we should give you our names, as most of your customers are, rather dangerous individuals". Harry said in the politest way possible so he didn't offend the man. Borgin gave another gravelly chuckle.

"Customer confidentiality is a big thing for me, for a large bribe I would be willing to give away information but that's only to regular customers. If you were to return yourselves, I would not give away any of your details and would be willing to give you information on certain things you may need" Borgin suggested.

Harry thought this over for a minute before decided it couldn't hurt too much, the information could be helpful in the future.

"My name is Hadrian Peverell, and this is my cousin, Dudley Beaufort" Harry said nervously, and Dudley gave an awkward wave in the back ground.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys, I must say it is refreshing to have customers that don't serve the dark lord" Borgin growled.

"You don't follow him then"? Dudley questioned.

"Lord no" Borgin chuckled.

"I don't follow anyone, politics isn't my thing, I'm just here for the business. I don't agree with the Dark lords' motives but Dumbledore's ain't much better".

"Now, are you boys after anything else or is that it"? Borgin questioned.

"Oh, no we're looking for a few more things. The next item we are looking for might be difficult to find but we'd be willing to pay a large fee for it. Do you happen to know where to find a time turner"? Harry stated. Borgin's eyes widened and he looked like he was choking for several seconds.

"You're testing me now boy, I don't happen to have one, but I can definitely find one, it might take a few weeks though. In the meantime, I have something else that may interest you". Borgin shuffled off around the corner again, this time he was gone for several minutes and Harry and Dudley could hear him banging around in another room.

"This place is kinda scary" Dudley muttered as he glanced around the store.

"Yeah but I'm starting to like it, I think there's a lot more to Borgin than what meets the eye" Harry whispered back, getting a nod in reply from Dudley.

Borgin came back into the room carrying a rectangular box.

"This, is what's called a time bubble" Borgin stated, pulling an object out of the box.

"If you place this in any room, it changes time. One day in the time bubble equals to one minute on the outside. I've been trying not to sell this item, in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous, but I don't think you boys will use it for nefarious purposes". Borgin said before putting the box on the counter along with their trunks.

"Wow, I didn't think such a thing existed" Dudley said.

"Me either, is it legal"? Harry questioned.

"Well, yes, sort of. It's frowned upon for regular individuals such as yourselves to have them, they're commonly used in healing for people undergoing intensive treatments and most people tend forget they exist. But they will come in handy if you're looking to train for anything".

"We're also wondering if you have anything that could help with Glamour's? Obviously, there's a glamour spell but is there anything more permeant"? Harry questioned.

"We have a wide range of Jewellery that is used for Glamour's, we have jewellery that is used for other things as well, if you are interested"?

The boys nodded at this and Borgin retrieved a case from the back of the room.

He pulled out two necklaces.

"These are the more advanced models; they can change your appearance and voice tenor. You can change the glamour around as much as you'd like too so you can have a different look for every occasion".

"We'll take one each" Dudley piped up.

Borgin placed the necklaces on the counter before pulling out several rings.

"This one can change your magical signature, and these ones, when activated, disillusion you for up to half an hour, they work a lot better than the disillusionment charm".

"We'll take two of each of those as well please, I think that's enough for the jewellery today thanks" Harry said in an amused voice.

"Do you happen to have any Dragon hide cloaks and boots; I don't know of anywhere that sells them" Harry asked.

Borgin lead them over to a coat rack in the corner of the room.

"These are your standard dragon hide cloaks, these ones are invisibility cloaks although they aren't of a good quality so I wouldn't suggest purchasing one. These ones have a disillusionment charm in the hood of the cloaks, and have expanding pockets".

"We'll take those ones please, and two pairs of dragons hide boots". Harry stated.

"Do you happen to have any duelling dummies? Particularly ones that have different difficulties on them? I think they would be rather useful for training against" Harry asked.

Borgin brought back several more boxes and placed them on the counter.

"Is that everything for you boys today"? Borgin questioned them as he was putting the rest of their purchases on the counter.

"Are these all of the books you have"? Dudley asked, pointing to a shelf at the back with a rather small collection of books.

"I have a library in one of the other rooms, not many people come in here looking for books. Since you've spent so much in here, I'll sell you 10 books for a galleon, you'd be doing me a favour. The offer only stands today though so I'd get as many books as possible" Borgin smirked at them before leading them around the back of the shop into a library. Harry started around the room in wonder for several moments. There were several shelves each piled high with books, Hermione would fall in love with this room.

"Just be careful, most of the books in here as re rather dangerous, I'll stay here in case you end up in trouble" Borgin warned them. Harry and Dudley nodded in response before wandering off through the aisles.

"I never thought I'd be this interested in books" Dudley gushed as he scanned the aisles. Harry laughed in response.

"I never thought you'd be this interested in anything". Harry chuckled. Dudley gave him a light shove and the two chuckled quietly as they scanned the shelves.

Harry picked out, how to summon your inner animal; a guide to becoming an animagus, 101 hexes, jinxes and their counters, the dark arts and how to defend against them, 1000 spells every wizard and witch should know, obscure spells to use in duelling, Runes and warding for dummies, potions moste potent and 250 pranking spells to use on your enemies. Harry gave his ten books to Borgin as he carried on looking through the aisles, he found a few more books on defensive magic, runes, potions and transfiguration that he found interesting and he passed those to Borgin as well.

"Do you happen to have any of the Hogwarts books in here? I'm also looking for some books on parseltongue" Harry asked cautiously.

"I happen to have the Hogwarts books for every year in this library, I'll find them for you, I don't have any books on parseltongue but I have some very old scrolls, I'll sell them to you, but it will cost you a fair amount" Borgin warned. Harry agreed to this and Borgin ventures off to find the rest of the books Harry asked for. Whilst Borgin ventured off to find the books Harry had asked for, Dudley had returned, a massive pile of books in his arms.

"Wow Dudley, how many did you get?!" Harry asked in shock.

"This isn't all of them, I've got another stack over there" He panted back in reply. Harry just stared at him, his mouth hanging open, it was very strange seeing Dudley this interested in books.

10 minutes later found Harry, Dudley and Borgin back in the main area of the shop, the counter was full of their purchases, it had taken the three of them several trips back and forth between the library to bring all of the books back through, between the two of them, they had almost one hundred books.

"I guess we can start our own library" Dudley chuckled. Borgin began ringing up their purchases, and Harry browsed through the aisles as he waited.

"Will you be paying separately or together"? Borgin questioned.

"We'll pay together, we can go halves" Dudley grinned.

"Could we put our purchases into our trunks"?

"Of course, oh I forgot one thing, the Trunks have a lot of safety measures, they are keyed to your magical signatures, finger prints, blood types, and they have passwords, I'll give you each a manual to show you how to set up the security system". Borgin handed them a manual each and began putting their things into their trunks.

"Is there a way we could have our family crests and initials on the trunks"? Harry questioned.

"I can do that myself, it will cost you 30 galleons each and will take me around an hour to complete both trunks. I know what the crests of your families look like, I'm asked to do this a lot" Borgin smirked.

"Your total comes to, 27,000 galleons, 14 sickles and 24 Knut's" Borgin stated. Harry and Dudley stared at him in shock for several moments.

"That's a lot of money" Harry said warily.

"The time bubble and trunks are expensive and I have also taken a deposit of 9,000 galleons for the time turner, when you return to collect it, it will cost you a further 5,000 galleons. If you would like, I can take that off the order?" Borgin questioned.

"No, no I'd like it stay on the order. I didn't realise it would cost that much" Harry said in shock.

Harry and Dudley got the required amounts out of their money pouches and counted it out for Borgin.

"I'll start the crests for your trunks now boys, return here in an hour and they should be done for you" Borgin said with a toothy smile. The boys nodded and waved goodbye to the man before exiting the shop.

"Sharpaxe said the wand store is across from Borgin and Burke's, I'm guessing it's that one" Dudley stated pointing towards a rather smart looking store across the street. They crossed over and entered the store, it was remarkably similar to Ollivanders, with wand boxes piled high all over the room. A man dressed in smart grey robes was stood behind the counter.

"Hello boys, I'm Howard Drummond and I am the owner of the store. How can I help you today"?" He asked with a large smile.

"I'm looking to buy my first wand" Dudley said nervously. "You look rather old for a first wand my boy" Howard asked in confusion.

"I had a block on my magic sir, I've only just had it removed this morning". The confusion cleared off of Howard's face and he gave them both a smile.

"I'm also looking for a secondary wand, I think Dudley would like a secondary as well, we'd prefer it if none of the Wanda had the trace on them" Harry said.

"None of my wands have the trace on them no need to worry" he said pompously.

"Well, let's find your perfect wands then boys" He gushed before rushing off into the shelves.

Dudley rolled his eyes at the man's antics and they both chuckled softly. Howard was rushing back and forth through the store grabbing wands and then putting them in stacks on the counter. He returned after several minutes puffing and panting.

Once he'd gotten his breath back, Howard handed the first wand over to Dudley.

"Try this one first m'boy".

Dudley waved the wand and several stacks of boxes shot off their shelves. Howard snatched the wand back and replaced it with another. This continued for several minutes until finally, Red and gold sparks shot out of the end of the wand Dudley was holding.

"Vine wood, basilisk horn, 10- and three-quarter inches. This is a very interesting choice for a first wand m'boy. Vine wood wands often choose witches and wizards who seek a greater purpose, and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wood wands are often attracted by personalities with hidden depths" Howard stated with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know wands could think" Dudley said in awe. Howard chuckled at this.

"I wouldn't quite say that they can think, but they are definitely sentient. The wands choose the wizards!" Howard boomed.

"Now, onto your secondary" He said to Harry before shoving a box at him.

Half an hour later found both boys leaving the shop, Dudley with his first wand and a second and Harry with his second wand. Harry's secondary was made out of pine wood, thunderbird tail feather and was 8 and a half inches, it was very good for non verbal magic and would easily adapt to new methods and spells. Dudley a secondary was made out of willow wood, unicorn tail hair and was 9 and a quarter inches, it was very good for healing and protective magic.

Dudley couldn't keep his eyes off of his wands and Harry was happy for his cousin. He was in awe when he got his first wand and he new Dudley would go on to do great things with them.

"I think it's been around an hour now, we can probably head back to Borgin and Burke's" Harry suggested. The two of them made their way back over the road and into the store to find Borgin sat behind the desk reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard the bell over the door go and gave them both a smile.

"Hello again boys, your trunks are done and I have packed away your things into the second and third compartments, I have placed the time bubble in Mr Beaufort's trunk". Borgin stated as he perused the newspaper. The two boys thanked him profusely before tapping their trunks to shrink them and leaving Knockturn alley.

The boys made their way back to Diagon alley and stopped at Fortescue's ice cream parlour first, they had a few more hours left before their Glamour's disappeared and decided to get something to eat before they carried on shopping. They each got a cone and sat down at one of the outdoor tables to enjoy their ice cream in the sun.

"That definitely went better than expected, and I'm surprised we managed to get almost everything we needed from Borgin" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm really excited to start using that time bubble, we could spend weeks in there and only a few minutes will have passed on the outside!" Dudley gushed.

"I can't wait to use it either, we could do everything we need to in there to prepare!" The boys grinned at each other thinking over everything they needed to learn.

"What shops do you want to go to next Dudley"?

"we could do with finding a clothing store, we stick out like sore thumbs down here in normal clothes. I'd also like to get a pet of some kind" Dudley said.

"We'll go to Madam Malkin's and the magical menagerie then" Harry grinned.

Once they'd finished their ice creams, they walked over to madam Malkin's and were instantly greeted by the kindly old witch.

"Is there anything I can help you with today? She asked with a kind smile.

"We'd both like a full wardrobe, with both wizard and Muggle clothing with items for hot and cold weather" Harry stated. Madam Malkin nodded before measuring both of the boys and sending them over to the changing rooms.

"I'll start with formal wizarding clothes, 3 sets of dress robes each should do" She hummed as she wandered through the racks picking out different dress robes for each of them to try. This carried on for awhile but finally they were kitted with every possible clothing item they could need. Madam Malkin put their clothes into several bags, and the boys stored them in their trunks. They both thanked the woman before leaving the store and heading off to Portage's potions shops, there they each bought a copper cauldron for 25 galleons before leaving the store and heading to the apothecary for potions ingredients.

They walked into the shop and Harry headed straight over to the aisles for Hogwarts students where he picked out several potions starter kits. Dudley was looking at the shelves containing obscure potions ingredients and muttering to himself about how wizards could possibly use ingredients that disgusting.

"Harry, what the hell is flobberworm mucus used for" Dudley shuddered making Harry laugh.

"Its most common in sleeping droughts, it's usually used for thickening" Harry said as he looked through the jars.

Harry grabbed several glass containers and begin filling them potions ingredients, he grabbed as many rare ingredients as he could find, hoping to start brewing some of the more advanced potions, and he advised Dudley to fill some Jars up with ingredients as well. When they had all of the ingredients they thought they would need, they headed over to a secluded corner of the room where potions knives were being stored. Harry grabbed a few different kinds of knives and began storing them in pouches when he noticed that the staff door had been left open. Just beyond the door, he saw a set of eight blades, each tinted red with large ornate handles. He gathered all of his supplies and decided to ask the store owner about the strange knives in the staff room.

Harry and Dudley piled their ingredients on the counter and the store owner began to ring them up without a word.

"Excuse me, when I was getting my knives I saw an interesting set in your staff room, the door was open and I noticed them" Harry said hesitantly.

"Are they for sale"?

"You won't want them boy, they're blood magic knives, I shouldn't even 'ave em I'm takin' em over to me brothers shop in knockturn". The man griped. Harry thought this over for a minute, blood magic was illegal in England, but he knew it was very useful in certain rituals. He'd heard stories of what it could do.

"How much" Harry asked. The man stared at him for several seconds before shrugging.

"They're high quality knives, I'll give ya the full set for 50 galleons"

"Deal, how much all together then" Harry asked.

"That'll be 109 galleons and 15 sickles all together, I'll go and get the knives" he grunted as he hauled himself up out of the chair.

"What could you possible need blood magic knives for" Dudley frowned.

"Blood magic is used in lots of rituals and is used in some protective magic, it might come in handy to have mastered that kind of magic" Harry said.

Harry counted out the required amount of money and the man came back with the knives stored in a large ornate box.

"Make sure you keep these stored somewhere cold, heat can damage the metal" the man grunted.

"Harry and Dudley stored everything the potions section of their trunk before heading off to flourish and blotts.

"So, we're going to need some stationary and we can look for some more books, some history books and magical creature books will come in handy" Harry suggested.

They headed in and each grabbed a basket to put their items into, before walking around the first floor which contained stationary items. Harry grabbed several rolls of preachment, some quills and ink, envelopes to send off letters, dictating quills and some Muggle pads and pens. Dudley grabbed all of the same things and found some coloured quills.

When they had all of the stationary they would need, they headed upstairs into the book section.

"I'm going to look at the herbology and magical creatures' sections for no Dud but I'll probably check out some other aisles as well, should we meet back downstairs in twenty minutes" Harry suggested.

"Sure, I'm not sure if that'll be enough time thought" Dudley chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes before walking over to the herbology section and picking out several books that looked interesting, they would have to go exploring and see if they could find anywhere that had magical plants growing.

Harry wandered around some of the aisles and picked out several books, he found himself at the back of the store and was facing a bookshelf that said "rare, unusual and forgotten books" On the bookshelf, he found several books about runic and warding magic, and found some old curse breaking books. He also found intro books to soul magic, battle magic and blood magic and put those into his basket. When he had finished, he made his way downstairs and waited near some shelves selling Muggle items as he waited for Dudley to appear. Several minutes later, Dudley appeared his basket filled with books. "I've found all sorts of things that look interesting" He said excitedly as he pulled Harry over to the counter.

"You're starting to turn into my friend Hermione" Harry laughed.

They put their baskets on the counter and Harry crossed his fingers, hoping the woman behind the counter would turn a blind eye to some of his book choices.

She went through Dudley's basket first and all of his purchases into bags for him before taking his money, then she moved onto Harry's basket, she raised an eyebrow at some of the books but didn't say anything and soon enough, the boys left Flourish and Blotts and once again headed down the alley.

"I'm going into Eyelops to get some treats for Hedwig, you should think about getting an owl whilst were in there. We should go to the magical menagerie afterwards and see what we can find" Harry suggested. They headed into Eyelops owl emporium and Harry grabbed all of the owl treats he needed whilst Dudley looks at the different owls they had for pets.

Dudley finally picked out a handsome spotted eagle owl, and paid for him at the front of the store, he decided to name him Talto.

Once they had both paid for their purchases they head over to the magical menagerie. Harry wanted to look at some snakes, he was hoping to practice parseltongue magic and wanted to find a magical snake.

They headed into the magical menagerie and both of them headed over to the snake section.

The store had a large selection of magical and non-magical snakes and Harry looked through each glass vivarium before finally addressing the snakes.

"Hello, my name is Harry, can you tell me which of you are magical snakes and what you can do" Harry politely asked the snakes. Hearing his voice, each snake lifted its head and look at Harry, each snake talking over the other and admiring the speaker.

"Hello Harry" one of the snakes replied

"I am a magical corral snake; I do not have and magical abilities but I have a poisonous bite and I am impervious to certain types of magic" The corral snake hissed to him. Each snake replied to his question, but Harry didn't feel any of the snakes were right for him, until a smaller snake slithered out from the bath of the vivarium.

"I am a North American horned serpent, I can change my size and make myself smaller, when I am grown, I will be bigger than every snake in here, my horns grant me powers of invisibility and flight and I am impervious to harmful magic's". The serpent said to him.

"I didn't know snakes had powers" Dudley murmured next to him, staring at the snakes in awe. The snakes once again began hissing as they raised up to look at Dudley.

"Yeah" Harry agreed with a chuckle before he caught on.

"Wait a minute, you just spoke parseltongue!" Harry exclaimed as he rounded on Dudley.

"It just sounded like English to me" Dudley said in confusion.

"It does to me as well, try again, speak to the snakes!" Harry encouraged. Dudley gave him a look before sighing and turning towards the snakes.

"Hello, my name is Dudley, can you understand me" He asked hesitantly. He got several hisses back in reply.

"Hello speaker, we can understand you". Dudley abruptly turned to Harry.

"I'm a parselmouth" He whisper shouted at Harry.

"Apparently so, we can learn parsel magic together" Harry said joyously.

Dudley picked out a magical coral snake and they both bought some mice and other little critters for snake food before buying their new pets. Finally, they left and headed back towards the leaky cauldron. They only had about 25 minutes left before their glamour charms wore off so they had Tom show them straight up to their rooms when they got back.

After an hour or so of looking through their purchases they order room service and sat down on the couch with a pad and pen each and began to plan what they'd need to do next.

"So, first of all what are we going to do about your parents' house, do you know when they're going to return"? Harry asked.

"All I know is that they've been placed in Scarborough for the foreseeable future and they've got somewhere to live so I don't know when they'll be back. I imagine they'll come looking for me if I don't call them though" Dudley mused.

"We need somewhere to live then, preferably somewhere out of the way where we can get everything we done, one of the houses I have access to is in a remote area of Manchester near a small magical village, we could move into there for now?" Harry questioned.

"Okay, we can get the train down to Manchester tomorrow and check it out".

"Why get the train when we can just get the knight bus and get there quicker" Harry asked in confusion. Dudley rubbed his forehead and chuckled.

"I completely forgot about that!".

"What's next on the list anyway"? Dudley asked.

Harry looked back down at the pad and scanned through its contents.

"Okay, this one is big, what do we do about Dumbledore, and Sirius? We need to figure out how to get Sirius free and we also need to figure out how to bring down Dumbledore.

It's going to take a lot of work" Harry frowned.

"Well, we should definitely start with training, you complete your OWL's and take over the head of house mantle for all of your houses and then start allying yourself with families. That's should help at least a little" Dudley suggested.

"That's a great idea Dud! We'll start training tomorrow then" Harry said with a small smile.

"Are you going to get in touch with any of your old pals from Hogwarts?" Dudley asked making Harry frown once again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was at least expecting to hear from Ron and Hermione, they were my best friends and I haven't heard from them" Harry said sadly.

"Well, just think about it, I'm sure there are other people from Hogwarts you can get in touch with" Dudley suggested.

"Well, Fred, George and Neville are all great I should probably send them each a letter. And I've been thinking" Harry hesitated. Dudley looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well, I've been thinking about sending Draco a letter. I know he was an arse to me at Hogwarts, but there were times when he was different, almost like he was putting on an act most of the time, and I'm guessing that was due to his parents. I reckon he could probably help us out with some things. I just can't decide if I should contact him" Harry revealed.

"Well, after the stories you've told me about him, I can't say I'm excited to meet the bloke, but if you think there's something more to him then I say get in contact with him and see what happens".

"I'll sleep on it" Harry murmured.

Finally, their room service arrived and the two boys sat and ate their dinner together as they talked over their day out.

"What are you most excited to learn about then"?

Dudley thought for a moment as he swallowed a mouthful of stew.

"I'm not sure to be honest, healing looks really interesting and so do transfiguration and potions, I'd say those three are the ones I'm most curious about".

"I've never done healing before, but I'm not amazing at transfiguration and potions aha always been horrible for me, although that could have something to do with Snape" Harry muttered.

"From what you've said it sounds like Dumbledore has some sort of hold over him. Maybe that's why he's such a wanker" Dudley smirked.

"I highly doubt it Dud, but we'll find out" Harry promised.

Once they'd finished eating, the two boys said their goodnight and went to bed after a long and tiring day. Harry got in to bed and fell into a fitful sleep within minutes.

**A/N: Next chapter the boys start training! Please favourite, follow and review, your support means the world! : )**


End file.
